


Charles Xavier X Fem-Reader

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Charles (young charles, before he goes into a wheel chair) You're not a mutant, but you were homeless and had nowhere to go. Charles sees you and takes you in, you were taken back by his hospitality, but you were unsure of the new surroundings. Charles falls in love with you, unaware of how he feels about you, you kiss him and you two end up making love while everyone is asleep?





	1. Homeless

Icy rain flooded the dark city streets, a few lingering people milled around, no doubt making their way home; there was one thing that every person had in common that night, each one ignored the shivering homeless person taking shelter under the shop tarpaulin, each person ignored you.

You clutched your soaked jacket tightly, wishing for the smallest shred of warmth or scrap of food. You examined your shivering hands, they were beginning to turn a light blue with the cold, “ _This is it, I’m going to die of hypothermia tonight,_ ” the realisation was terrifying, had there been any energy to cry you would have broken down right there.

Suddenly the rain had stopped, you looked up to see a kind-faced man holding an umbrella over your head, sheltering you from the rain, “You looked like you needed this more than me,” he spoke with a British accent.

You stared at the man, unsure of what to say; nothing had ever prepared you for a situation where someone would speak to you not only with respect but with kindness as well.

“It’s ok, you can take it,” he offered, flashing a bright smile.

You hesitated a moment before taking the umbrella, sure that it was going to be some kind of sick joke, “…Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I can’t help but notice your predicament here, don’t you have anywhere to go?”

“ _Why is he asking all these questions? He can’t possibly care… No one cares about people like me,_ ” you pondered bitterly.

“The shelters are full,” you mumbled.

“Well then perhaps I can be of some assistance, you see my name is Charles Xavier and it is my firm belief that if you can help those in need then you should without hesitation; I am in a position to help you if you’ll let me.”

“How?”

“ _I’m not a whore… then again he doesn’t look like someone who wants a hooker. Oh really? And what exactly does someone who wants a hooker look like?_ ”

Charles listened to your internal argument with some amusement, “I own a boarding school, or at least what will one day become a boarding school, as such I have a surplus of rooms, one of which you’d be welcome to use; I’d rather see you safe and warm there as opposed to freezing on the streets. Please, let me do this for you.”

You eyed the man cautiously, trying to figure him out, “ _Don’t be stupid, this is how people get murdered, they get charmed, kidnapped, tortured, then killed. You know why you’re such a great target? Because no-one gives two shits if you die, it’d just be one more hobo off the streets… Either way though, I could die here tonight of hypothermia, that’s inevitable. If there’s even a slither of hope that this guy’s the real deal, then shouldn’t I grab the opportunity with both hands? Do good people really exist? No… no they don’t, nobody does anything without wanting something first, especially when it comes to helping a worthless nobody like me._ ”

Charles knelt down, getting to your level, “I know this seems questionable at best, if I was in your position then I’d question it too but I promise you, good people do exist, and you, my dear, are worth far more than you know.”

“ _How did he – It’s like he knew what I was thinking._ ”

“(Y/N),” you whispered.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s my name.”

Charles beamed, sticking out his hand, you shook it gingerly, “Does this mean you’re coming with me?”

You gave a stiff nod, standing up to leave, Charles got up with you, taking off his coat and offering it to you, “You should wear it,” he insisted, “You need it more than me and we have a long drive ahead of us.”

* * *

Charles talked about everything and nothing during the car journey, never letting your silence bother him, he tried to make the atmosphere as comfortable as possible; something that earned a ghost of a smile from you. Near the end of the journey Charles pulled over, moving to the side of the road.

You looked around confused, “Why are we stopping?”

“We’re nearly there, it’s just that – there’s something I have to tell you,” Charles answered slowly, not wanting to frighten you.

“ _Oh God, this is it, I was right all along; he’s going to kill me on the side of the road and leave bears to eat my remains or some weird shit like that,_ ” surveying the surrounding area revealed nowhere to run or hide.

Charles let out a disarming chuckle, throwing you off guard, “ _I promise there are no bears in this neck of the woods,_ ” he projected in your mind.

You backed up against the car door, “How- How did you do that?!”

“The place I’m taking you is a home for people like me, for mutants.”

You had not met many mutants in your lifetime, it was an unusual feeling, you weren’t so much scared as anxious, “I’m… There’s been a mistake, I’m not a mutant.”

“I know that, my offer still stands though, I believe you’ll fit in fine, you just deserved some fair warning.”

“So you’re like a psychic?”

“Something like that, yes. Does the idea repulse you?”

“You can read my mind and find out.”

“It’s not always polite to do so, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, so while you’re my guest your thoughts shall remain private.”

“…Will the other mutants accept me?”

“Without question.”

“Then I haven’t got a problem with them. Drive on Jeeves,” you slapped a hand over your mouth while Charles laughed vivaciously.

“My, my, it seems you do have a sense of humour after all.”

* * *

You stood frigidly in the mansion’s hallway, you could have never imagined something this grand in your wildest dreams; there definitely had to be something wrong with Charles for him to let a messy, homeless person traipse mud all over his beautiful home.

Charles was leaning against the wall, watching you spiritedly, when he had opened the door you had recoiled, gobsmacked that someone could be so courteous to you of all people; he remembered what Raven had been like when she was a child, marvelling at the similarities.

“ _She’ll get used to me,_ ” he thought confidently, “ _I’ll make sure of it._ ”

Raven bounced down the stairs in her true, blue form, “Charles, you’re home, we’ve been trying to contact you, we thought something had happened,” she hugged her brother.

“Yes well, Raven I’d like you to meet (Y/N), she was homeless but I’ve proposed that she stays here with us,” he turned Raven around to face you.

You didn’t know what to do or how to react, should you shake her hand? Were you staring? Would it be rude to look away? You finally stammered a greeting, “H-Hi I’m (Y/N). I h-hope it’s okay th-that I stay here.”

Raven nodded thoughtfully, “Sounds just like Charles, bringing strays like you and me in. Here I’ll show you to a room where you can get settled and have a shower.”

“ _Did she just say shower? Oh thank God, if there’s something I’ve missed its showers,_ ” you marvelled, “Thank you,” you breathed softly, following her up the stairs.

The shower was heavenly, hot bursts of water fighting against the cold, washing away the grime that had built up; there was even apple scented shampoo that made your hair feel silky like you never thought it could.

Once you left the on-suite and entered the bedroom you found various piles of clothes on the bed with a note, it was written in beautiful calligraphy:

                     I took the liberty of finding some clothes in the attic,

                  I didn’t know what size you are so I brought most of them.

                                                       - Charles.

You stroked the materials gently, enjoying the feel of them under calloused fingertips, “ _Why? I just- I don’t understand anything anymore,_ ” you quelled tears.

Up until now your life had been clear cut, there was a divide against the rich and the poor, against religion, against skin colour, against gender, against mutants; wherever people could find a divide to make someone appear inferior in some manner they would use it but not Charles, no, he was a man trying to join people despite their differences. Self-loathing reared its ugly head form the depths of your mind, you wished you could be grateful, hating that you should look a gift horse in the mouth and question every move that this generous man should make, but then again that was survival, nothing comes without a price; how long would it be till you had to pay up?

* * *

Time passed, as it often does, and you began spending more time with each member of the household; at first you had been reluctant to talk to anyone with the exception of Charles and Raven, however you slowly built up confidence and trust that had eluded you for years prior.

Charles observed you admirably, taking delight in the fact that you had not only smiled at Hank but actually giggled, “ _She’s really coming into her own now, my little stray,_ ” he frowned at the thought, “ ** _My?_** _Where did that come from? She doesn’t belong to me… but she could…_ _No_ ,  _I’m sleep deprived, that’s all – I **don’t**  have feelings for her._”

“Hey Charles,” you beckoned, “Did you hear what Hank did in the lab this morning?”

Charles walked over, “Did he finally find the way to make everyone look as handsome as me?”

You hit him lightly in the arm, “Oh, stop. If anything he’s going to make a serum that turns you into a magician.”

“A magician?”

“Yeah, then we could all watch you disappear,” you mocked happily.

Hank almost spat out his coffee laughing, Charles eyed you incredulously, “This is the thanks I get, charming. Well if that’s how you want to play it, why don’t you uh- if Hank made a serum it would…” he trailed off.

“No sassy comebacks today?” you winked.

“Well I would but it’s not polite to sass a lady – and it may be too early for me this morning.”

“Aww, baby’s tired.”

“Yes well, it takes one to know one.”

“There it is; I was wondering when the sass would wake up.”

“You’re talkative this morning,” he began making a cup of tea, looking around the kitchen for his missing ingredient, “Sugar?”

“Yes honey,” you joked, placing the sugar in front of him.

Seeing Charles smile always brought joy to you, it felt strange to trust someone so implicitly, however you had no reason not to trust him anymore considering all he had done for you. No matter what you needed he would get it for you, he would always take time to help you or tell you a joke; just being around him enriched your days, you didn’t know when you realised it but at some point during your stay you knew that you loved him, despite your initial scepticism at his offer.

* * *

Stood outside Charles’ bedroom door at midnight you took a deep breath, nervous like you had never been before, you knocked lightly waiting for his call of “Enter,” before letting yourself in. He looked towards you in the doorway from his desk chair, “Ah, (Y/N), to what do I owe the pleasure?”

You had orchestrated this moment in your head a million times over, what you would say, how you would say it, but with Charles gazing at you expectantly the words seemed to have died in your mouth. You looked down at the dress you were wearing, throwing caution to the wind, improvising over what you had planned; you peeled the dress off, letting it drop to the floor in a fluid movement.

Charles bolted out of his chair awestruck, his face flushed a bright shade of red, “(Y/N), what are yo-”

You closed the gap between you, pressing your lips to his, “Don’t wake the others,” you whispered.

Charles entered your mind for the first time since you had arrived, “ _What are you doing?_ ”

“ _I didn’t think good people existed anymore, then you came along. Now I’m going to repay the favour, I love you._ ”

He looked at you with panicked desire, knowing that he wanted you, oh God how he wanted you, he pushed all that aside however, sending another thought, “ _I took you in because you needed help, this isn’t something you have to repay._ ”

You took a step back, hurt at the rejection, “ _You don’t want me?_ ”

“ _Of course I do, I’m… I’m in love with you but if we spend a night together then I don’t want it to be because you think you owe me a favour; I want it to be something you want too._ ”

“ _Then we don’t have a problem_ ,” your underwear hit the floor, you wanted to feel sexy stood there, instead you felt nauseous; having someone see you this exposed was terrifying.

Deciding to see it through, you pushed Charles onto the chair, faking confidence as you did so, then getting down to your knees you removed his pants, taking underwear with them. Charles watched enthralled as you took his already erect penis in your mouth, engulfing it in wet heat; he panted heavily, trying desperately to remain quiet as pure, dizzy, ecstasy descended upon him. You swirled your tongue around the tip, dipping it occasionally into the slit, occasionally changing the pressure with throaty moans. Charles heart raced, he grabbed the chair handles, melting into sloppy pleasure; the rhythm remained slow and sensual, then when you felt a dull throbbing you stopped, not allowing him to cum until you were ready.

Charles wore a dark expression, seeing your game, he rushed up from the chair, unsure for a moment that his legs would support him; then pushing you up against the wall he got ready to bury himself in you.

He stopped suddenly, “ _Wait- What about protection?!_ ”

You kissed him with swollen lips, “ _I’m on the pill._ ”

Charles thanked whatever Gods had sent you, dipping into your silky wetness hungrily and setting a tender, quiet rhythm. Neither of you dared go faster, knowing that if you did there would be enough noise to shake the mansions’ very foundations, so you remained at the easy, languid pace. Towards the end you had begun sucking Charles’ neck, marking it to fight against the torture of remaining silent, Charles meanwhile was raking his fingernails across your shoulders repeatedly. Time seemed to slow as Charles stopped thrusting, instead going rigid, your vision faded to black, you bit down on his neck to stop from screaming, causing a pained grunt from Charles; despite the pain everything still felt spectacular. He pulled out of you lazily, taking time to admire your vulnerable gaze upon him.

“I love you,” you whispered, breaking the silence that ensued.

“And I love you, my darling little stray,” he pressed his forehead to yours, finishing the sentence within your mind, “ _From now until the end of time._ ”


	2. Pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 request: I need a part 2 lol definitely with her freaking out because she forgot to take the pill that month and she thought she did? She gets pregnant with a little mutant and she is freaking out because she thinks he doesn't want it

You clutched the pregnancy test with shaking hands, it was the third one you’d taken, all three with the same result; there was no denying it; you were pregnant. “ _How could I have been so fucking stupid?_ ” you pondered sickly, “ _Oh God… I forgot to take one tiny little pill and here I am. I can’t tell Charles – he signed on for a girlfriend not a family. I could get rid of it… couldn’t I? It’s not too early… Would Charles kick me out? He doesn’t want it but would he want me if I got rid of it?_ ”

Overwhelmed you threw the toilet lid up, retching into the bowl, Charles knocked on the bathroom door, worried, “(Y/N), darling, are you quite alright in there?”

You answered through heaving breaths, “I- I’m just a little unwell is all, I’ll be right out, don’t worry about me.”

“Are you sure? Can I get you anything?”

“No, you go on ahead, I’ll be fine.”

Charles hesitated, debating whether he should read your mind but deciding against it; it had been agreed from the start of your relationship that he should only enter your mind with permission or in emergencies.

Taking time to recover, you put extra care into hair and makeup, making sure that no one would suspect a thing based off looks alone; with one final glance in the mirror you left to question the smartest person you knew, Hank.

As usual Hank was found in his lab, experimenting with various chemicals, you approached, trying to keep things casual with light conversation, “Hey Hank, not blue today?”

“Smaller hands needed today,” he explained indifferently.

“Fair enough, what you working on?”

“A way to detect whether intruders are human or mutant, it helps to be prepared.”

“Cool. So… I was reading an article and-”

“An article, you?”

“Okay, blog. Moving on, I was reading it and it was saying you can test whether unborn babies are going to be mutants or not, is that true?”

“Not in the slightest. It’s simple genetics, mutations are the dominant gene but it still depends on what both parents’ genetics and family histories are.”

“Huh… Okie doke, well this has been interesting but I’ve got some things to do and people to see. See you later fuzzy.”

Hank smiled distractedly, “Yeah, see you later (Y/N).”

Upon walking away, you let your facade slip, “ _So there’s no way of knowing… I’m no closer on learning a god damn thing._ ”

* * *

Raven had spent the majority of the afternoon keeping an eye on you, something was definitely wrong, sure you had been smiling and nodding in all the right places but she saw right through you; something wasn’t right.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, she approached you with a friendly ferocity, “What’s wrong?” she demanded.

“Wha- Raven, there’s nothing wrong, why would you think there’s anything wrong?” you babbled in response.

“Save it. I’ve spent a lifetime wearing disguises, I recognise when someone else is wearing one, now tell me, what’s going on?”

Her eyes searched yours, daring you to lie, you swallowed, fighting waves of nausea, “…I’m pregnant.”

She took a shocked step back, “What?! But – I – Does Charles know?”

“No, I wasn’t planning on telling him either so-”

“(Y/N), you have to tell him.”

“Are you kidding me? He wanted a girlfriend not a family, this is not what he joined up for, we’ve only been together for three weeks, I can’t spring this on him.”

“That’s not  **your**  decision.”

“Pretty sure it is.”

“How would you feel if-”

“If it was me? I’d feel like I was being forced into making a choice that I wasn’t prepared for. I’m not Charles, I don’t know how he’ll react, what I do know is that I have a choice that I wouldn’t want to force on someone else.”

“You’re scared. Why?”

“I- I don’t know.”

Raven glowered at you, “Yes you do. Answer the question.”

With another withering sigh you answered reluctantly, “When Charles found me I was homeless, until I lived here I had no experience of how a family should act, how I should act… I once promised myself that I wouldn’t bring a child into such a shitty world, now I’m here and I’m being forced to question something that was previously set in stone to me.”

Raven placed a comforting arm on your shoulder, “You’re right, you’re not Charles. This isn’t something you can hide, I won’t allow you to; Charles is an extraordinary man, he’ll listen to you, now please, go.”

You let the words sink in, feeling their reasoning, then with a small nod you walked away, off to begin or end a new part of your relationship.

* * *

Whistling a bouncy tune, Charles skipped into the bedroom, abruptly coming to a halt when he found you hunched on the bed with tears streaming down your face; you had meant to go find him but had found yourself depressingly unprepared on what you were going to say leading to unrestrained tears.

He rushed to your side, cupping your face with warm hands, “(Y/N), what happened? What’s wrong?” he spoke urgently.

His concern served only to make you cry harder, wheezing, uncontrolled breaths escaped you. When Charles saw your inability to answer he held onto you tightly, rocking you back and forth, finding his way into your thoughts; they were disjointed but he managed to pick up on a few hazy words, “ _My fault… Panic… Baby… Pregnant._ ”

He froze, “(Y/N), you’re pregnant?”

You heaved out a throaty “Yes.”

“I- I’m going to be a father,” he whispered, then with an excited yell, “I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER.”

“You – you-” the words were cut off by shaking breaths, forcing you to send the thoughts to him instead, “ _You’re not upset._ ”

“Oh my darling,” he kissed your cheek happily, calming your thoughts with his own happier ones, “I’ve never been happier, please tell me this is something you want too; deep breaths now my love.”

You did as ordered, waiting till you could speak again, “I think so but this is so early, are we ready for this?”

“When I said ‘from now until the end of time’ I meant it. I know this is terrifying but you’ll make an excellent mother and we  **can**  do this together. I love you, and I love him-her-them, as long as this is what you want too then I’m ready to do this, with you.”

With a gentle hand on his cheek, you allowed a nervous grin, “Charles Xavier, there is nobody else I’d rather do this with.”

* * *

**Nine months later**  – You had never been paler, the light sheen of sweat reminded you of the terrible pain labour had put you through; looking at Charles’ wide eyes and glowing smile as he held your baby girl in his arms made the whole experience worthwhile.

You looked around to Raven who was hovering in the doorway, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment, “Come on in Raven,” you called.

She beamed, admiring her niece, “(Y/N), she’s beautiful, you did a great job.”

Charles glanced up with mock offence, “I’d like to point out that I helped too.”

“(Y/N) just did nine months of hard work topped off by the most painful experience imaginable, don’t ruin it.”

“Ah yes, the females band her together, once again.”

“Save the sibling fight for later, Raven, would you like to hold her?” you cut in with a weak grin.

“Can I?” she purred in awe.

Charles walked round, placing the tiny baby in Raven’s care.

“Come on Raven, do it right? If our daughter is going to see you then she has to see the real you,” you winked.

Raven instantly switched to her true blue from, your sweet child tinkled a small laugh, “Glad to see she likes it,” Raven cooed.

“That’s good because we have something to ask, would you like to do the honour Charles?”

Charles came to your side, squeezing your shoulders, “We would like to ask you if you would be Godmother.”

Raven’s eyes lit up, “Me? Really? I- Thank you, yes, one hundred times yes.”

“That’s a relief, we really don’t have a backup.”

You gave Charles a stern look, “Not that we needed one.”

“Perhaps not but I was afraid that Hank would have to fill in as Godmother.”

* * *

The bell chimed through the school signalling the end of class, you cleared your throat gaining the class’ attention for a few more minutes, “Okay class, I want a report on how you would improve a homeless person’s life in at the end of the week, if there’s no questions you can leave.”

The children left in a hurry, rushing past Charles who sat in the doorway, holding your now two-year-old daughter on his lap, waiting patiently to wheel in.

You waited for him to get to you, kissing him lovingly and giving your child’s hair a ruffle, “Hey sweet pea,” you greeted brightly.

“Are you talking to me or her?” Charles chimed playfully.

“You’ll never know, professor.”

“Well what about you? How was your lesson, professor?”

“Teaching children the value of morals, always a satisfactory job.”

“That’s good, I was afraid you would hate it and leave me for a life of adventure on the streets again.”

“Well it’s like you said, I’ll always be your stray.”

Charles nodded thoughtfully, “I really should have read the pamphlet on adopting a pet before getting one.”

“That does it, this stray is staying at the pound with godmother Raven tonight,” you floated past him.

“That’s what all the strays say before coming back,” he called, “I know I’ll see you tonight, I have your daughter hostage; from now until the end of time, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, end of time, I’ll see you when I see you,” you threw back, leaving the two alone.

Charles addressed your child, “If you’re that headstrong I think I may be in way over my head, what do you think?”

The child gurgled in response.

“A very educated answer, come on, let’s go, may as well see Godmother Hank.”


End file.
